


Good News

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Where reader and Lena are married and R is pregnant (about 5 months) and they have just told the media about it and a week later Lillian calls asking if they’ll have dinner with her. Lena is worried about it cause she thinks that she try a brake a part her family but Lillian’s hurt that they didn’t tell her and she just wants to be in the child life. Trying to make up for all the shitty things she has done and is willing to do anything to be a good grandmother.





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

 

“Are you sure, my love?”

“Lena, I’m sure. I want the world to know. We shouldn’t be living our lives in fear, we should be celebrating it. I won’t be able to hide this bump much longer.”

“You’re right, Y/N.”

Your wife had a pained look on her face.

“Oh, darling. you and your super friends have all made sure that the baby and I are okay. You’ve also hired bodyguards for us. I know you’re not taking chances with our security and well-being. Breathe for me. Breathe with me. That’s it. Match my breathing. It’s just you and me and our bean.”

“Thank you, Y/N. What would I do without you?”

“You’ll never have to find out.”

You kiss her as a guarantee, but more so, a vow than anything else. You had been training with Alex for a while, so if your bodyguards had been taken care of, you’d be able to hold off any attackers until help arrived. 

________

A week after you and your wife shared with the media that the two of you were expecting a baby together, it was game night. When Lena’s phone rang, you were all surprised. Jess knew not to call on Game Night, so it couldn’t be her. All of your friends were here. Lena answered the phone but put it on speaker, so you all could hear. When the caller began to speak, you put your hand on top of Lena, who found herself getting upset.

“How is my favorite daughter doing?”

All of you froze. So Lillian survived the explosion in the warehouse, after all. 

“What do you want, Mother?”

“Calling for a truce, for the lack of a better word. Or rather, perhaps a reunion? I saw the news. You and Y/N expecting a child together. I must admit, I’m rather hurt you told the media before you told me about the good news.”

“Hurt? Please, Mother. Do you think I’d be a fool to let you anywhere near my wife and child? As though all your previous attempts could be wiped clean just because you’re going to be a grandmother? You made it clear before that I was no daughter of yours.”

“Heat of the moment. I promise to not let my anger and frustration get in the way when I’m near the baby.”

“Over my dead body.”

Everyone holds their breath, expecting Lillian to say something like, ‘As you wish.’ But it doesn’t come.

“Lena, I’ve made mistakes. I shouldn’t have said and done those hurtful things. What can I do to assure you that I’ve changed? That I’m willing to change for the better?”

“Allow yourself to get arrested for starters.”

“I’m not even hiding my location. I’m sure your friends could easily trace this call.”

You turn to Winn who simply nods.

“So you’ll allow yourself to be taken in?”

“If that will show you that I mean what I say, yes.”

“Stay on the line, Mother.”

“Of course, darling. I’d do anything for you, your wife, and your baby. Y/N, how are you?”

Lena shakes her head and whispers for you not to answer.

“Do you know where I am, Mother?”

“Yes. You’re with Y/N, that FBI agent, that computer genius, photographer, reporter, and your friend from back then. How are you, Sam?”

Winn coughs and Alex goes to him. Winn writes on the white board:  **We’ve got her location.**

Alex and Kara leave immediately to retrieve Lillian, along with a dozen other DEO agents. While Winn had been tracing the call, Alex had texted J’ohn to let him know what was going on. Lena muted her side of the phone as she pulled you closer to her. You knew she wouldn’t rest easy until Lillian was in custody, blindfolded and bound. 

________

Lillian waited. She hung up the phone as she waited for the agents that would no doubt be surrounding the area. No matter, she wanted to be captured this time. 

“Lillian Luthor! Turn around, right now!”

 

When Lillian does as told, she isn’t surprised to see Agent Danvers pointing a weapon at her. 

“There’s no one else but me, Agent.”

“Yeah, like I’d believe you.”

Other agents surround her as Alex handcuffs Lillian. Lillian is only somewhat surprised when Alex begins putting on gloves. 

“Open your mouth.”

Lillian smirks and does as ordered to. Alex searches for anything that could be used to help Lillian escape, but there’s nothing in Lillian’s mouth. Alex then checks in Lillian’s hair, while another agent pats Lillian down. 

“Supergirl, scan her. Make sure I didn’t miss anything.”

“You can come closer, Supergirl. I don’t have any Kryptonite on me.”

Ignoring her, Supergirl gives the all-clear. Lillian is taken back to the DEO where you, Lena, Sam, and Winn are waiting for her. 

________

Upon seeing you, Lillian smiles. 

“Lena! Y/N! It’s so good to see you.”

You were confused, but like Lena you kept a straight face. Clearly, she was trying to throw you all off your game. As soon as she was out of sight, Lena took charge. 

“Winn, is there anything?”

“No. No one for 25 miles in each direction followed us as we got back here. Your mom seems to be telling the truth about being the only one there.”

“Can you keep an eye on the place?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Lena?”

“Y/N, I think it’s best if you went home. Security has informed me that they’ve swept it.”

“Now, I know you’re completely rattled. Lena, ever since we knew we were going to have a baby, you have always wanted me in your line of sight. Because of your mother. She’s right here. And she doesn’t seem to have anything on her person. Perhaps, she is trying to fix her mistakes.”

“I can’t risk you getting hurt, Y/N. If anything happened…it would ruin me. Consequences be damned, I would get rid of anyone who had a hand in your death.”

You cup her face and she wraps her arms around your back. 

“Lena, I’m right here. I’m not leaving your side. Let’s just hear what she has to say. Alex is most likely interrogating her by now.”

________

“Where’s the money, Lillian?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, Agent Danvers.”

“As a precaution, we had two of our agents check your bank accounts to see if you transferred any money to anyone. The only activity was you making a transfer to three bank accounts and closing your own accounts. Why?”

“I don’t owe you an explanation. I owe my daughter, daughter in law, and grandchild an explanation. But not you.”

The door opens revealing Lena. You would have gone in to but your wife pleaded with you.

“Explain, Mother. I’m here. And Agent Danvers will be staying. No more calling the shots.”

“I made three bank accounts. One for you, one for Y/N, and one for your baby. Tell me, is it a boy or a girl?”

“Why make those accounts for us? I have more than enough money of my own.”

“I know. But this way, I can show you I don’t mean you any harm. Without money, I won’t be able to hire anyone to hurt you. Even if I did have money, your news changes things. If anything, I would have used the money to ensure your protection for all three of you.”

“Who has access to these accounts that you claim are for us?”

“Lena, please. Daughter, I am trying.”

“Who?”

“No one else but the three of you. And you’ll see that some of the money didn’t go to your bank accounts. They went to some of the charities your wife supports. I donated it in your names.”

Alex takes over when Lena is silent.

“So when we check to see what you’ve said is true-”

“I can assure you, it’s all true. I want to get to know my grandchild. With my son dead, I only have my daughter now. Please, Lena. What can I do?”

“Start writing down the names of my employees. The ones you convinced to spy on me. I know you still have your moles, Mother. It’s best you don’t lie. One mistake on your part would be to lie to me. If you want to be a part of my child’s life, you won’t hide anything from us anymore. You’ll tell Agent Danvers all the wrongs you’ve done. You’ll let them record it. You’ll also let them take some of your blood. J’ohn will be more than happy to read your mind. And whatever torture you get, you’ve more than earned a thousand times over. Until then, I’m taking my wife on a much needed vacation.”

________

You were now eight months pregnant, and you were currently at the DEO with Alex checking you out.

“Thanks for helping us with the baby, Alex. Ever since our regular OBGYN turned out to be working for Lillian, Lena and I didn’t feel comfortable.”

“We’re family, Y/N. We’re not going to let either of you go through this alone. Besides, I am the best aunt ever.”

“Hey!”

“Kara!”

“Y/N, I’m the best aunt, right? I’m Supergirl. Alex is…she’s Alex.”

“This baby will have the best aunts and uncles they could ever ask for. So you’re both the best aunts with Sam.”

“What’s all this noise?”

“Hi, Lena. These two were wondering who was the best aunt.”

“Oh, well I’d have to say Alex. Alex, we can’t thank you enough for taking over for us.”

“Lena, I said it was all of them.”

“Oh! Well, right. Of course. There’s no competition at all. So, how is our baby, Alex?”

“Baby looks great, but I am concerned about your blood pressure, Y/N. It’s a little higher than last week. You’re getting close to the danger zone. I recommend doing relaxing activities for the next three hours. Let’s see if your blood pressure goes down. If it goes down a little, it’s stress. If it doesn’t, we might need to take a look at your diet.”

“Most likely stress, Alex. Lena makes sure I eat all of those vegetables.”

“She’s right. We haven’t been home in weeks. I’m either at work or here. Y/N has only been here. Perhaps, we could all go outside?”

“Sure. I can get 10 agents to accompany us. They will be in regular clothes. We don’t want to attract the wrong attention. Lillian has been asking for you two.”

“Absolutely not. Y/N is stressed. Seeing Lillian would surely spike her blood pressure.”

“Honey, maybe we should go see her. Everyone here did extensive checks on everything she said to us. She didn’t hold back. She’s been forthcoming. I think she’s changed. Maybe she could come outside with us. We’ll have agents and our own bodyguards.”

“Just for half an hour. No more. No less.”

_________

“Thank you for convincing my daughter to allow me to come with you.”

“Well, I suppose I should thank you for telling the truth to us. And for donating to my favorite charities.”

“It’s the least I could do. I shouldn’t have ever tried harming my daughter. But she was weak to believe that aliens-”

“Lillian, do you wish to be a part of our baby’s life?”

“More than anything.”

“Then, you need to stop with all that talk about aliens. About hating them and despising them. You need to correct all the wrongs you and Lex have done. My wife shouldn’t have to still keep being blamed for your transgressions. My wife still shouldn’t be labeled a villain when all she has done, has been good. If you can do all that, then I would be more than happy for you to be a part of our baby’s life. While, no, we might never leave you alone with our baby, you could at least see them. But only until you’ve met those conditions. And I would hurry because I’m due in a few weeks.”

_________

Your daughter was now a month old, and you and Lena felt like the two of you could finally breathe. The media had been relentless of snagging a photo of your daughter, but after James released a family photo of the three of you, the paparazzi stopped trying to come close to your home. All the super friends were taking turns holding your daughter. Lena was holding you, running her fingers through her hair, and you felt at peace. You felt even better knowing that Lillian was doing what she could to meet your conditions before she could see your daughter. You told Lena, and she seemed conflicted. She wanted to believe she could change, but you knew a part of her would always ask why she wasn’t enough for her mother to change. Why did the two of you need to have a child before she started changing her tune? And you couldn’t answer that. 

Lena gets everyone’s attention.

“I have a favor to ask.”

“Name it, Lena. What is it?”

“Well, Alex, my mother has fixed some of her mistakes. The media isn’t labeling me a villain anymore. She’s met some of Y/N’s conditions. But I was wondering if any of you could be in the room with Y/N and I as Lillian meets our daughter for the first time.”

“You’ve got all of us. Plus the agents who are watching her at her apartment text every five minutes letting us know she hasn’t left the apartment. We can go right now, if you’d like.”

“No. Y/N’s still healing. It hasn’t been six weeks yet.”

“I’m okay, Lena. Alex is a doctor, and she’s going with us. Everyone is going with us. We can go now.”

Lena kissed you on the forehead and nodded.

“Okay, let’s go. Just for five minutes. No longer than that. And while we’re there, you can find ten other agents to relieve the ones who’ve been watching her for the past 17 hours.”

________

“May I hold her?”

Lena looked at you. 

“Okay. But you have to support her head. And before you sit down on that chair, these agents will search your apartment again and that chair. You’ll also need to follow that agent and go into your bedroom for a strip search. And then wash your hands before I give you our daughter to hold.”

Lillian nodded. You could see she was biting the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from saying the wrong thing. After a few minutes, she stepped out of her bedroom and washed her hands in the bathroom before sitting down on the chair. 

“Oh, she’s beautiful. Hi, little one. I’m your grandma.”

Your wife looked pained to have her mother hold your daughter, so you gently took your daughter away.

“Please, Y/N. Please, I beg of you. Let me hold her for a little while longer. I’ve done everything you’ve asked.”

You were all shocked when Lillian started to tear up. 

“Please. Just let me hold my granddaughter.”

“It’s okay, Y/N. She can hold her a little longer.”

All of you continued to watch Lillian’s movements. Winn was recording the entire thing, so that the rest of you could watch her actions frame by frame to make sure she wasn’t doing anything else. 

“What can I do? I’d very much like to join you for family dinners and events.”

“I want to know why, Mother. Why you did all those hurtful things and why you’re now acting so nice to our daughter? Why?”

“I don’t know how to explain it, but when I heard you two were expecting, I felt heaviness in my heart and a revelation in my mind. I knew if I ever wanted to be part of my grandchild’s life, I had to change. I can’t really explain why or how. It just is. And I am sorry for all those hurtful things I ever said and did to you, even those things I did to you when you were a child. I’m sorry. But please, give me this chance. I know it’ll be the last one you’ll ever grant me. So know I won’t use it lightly. Just tell me what I can do.”

“Y/N and I will be discussing this among ourselves and with our friends. Until then, don’t mess up. Like you said, I won’t grant you anymore.”

Lena takes your daughter and holds onto your hand as she leads you all out. You turn your head just enough to acknowledge Lillian before turning your head to see where you’re going. Perhaps, sometimes, even monsters could change. 


End file.
